Han Young Gi
Han Young Gi '(한영기, ''Han Yeong Gi ''; 國常路 大覚, Kokujyouji Daikaku) is a character in the Politics and War universe, and the leader of Federal Empire of Nihon. Background Early Life He was born on 27 August, from a small family in Japan. His family was known for their education and wealth, although, he lived a life of modesty until the age of 20. 5 years after he was born, he moved to South Korea and spent most of his childhood there, he lived there for almost 4 years, making him a discipline and neutral person. He went back to Chiba, Japan when he was 8. After he went back to Japan, he followed his father to Bandung, █████████ . Teenage Years At his teenage years, he studied in a private school in Bandung, █████████ . There, he met Cheonsa . Though enemies at first, (as they viewed each other as a threat) they settled their differences apart and they cooperate to take down the school bully together. Then, he realised that Cheonsa is not as bad as he thought before, they became best friends and rivals ever since. He spent the high school years in the same school as Cheonsa , and he met Annisa, the Solar Queen of Aelonia, whom Cheonsa fell in love with. He spent most of his school days by joining language clubs and creating artworks such as music and designs with him. In his young age, he joined a professional dance academy, and a taekwondo club. College Years He continued his studies in █████████ and South Korea. While being a college student, he was also working as a music producer. He was graduated in 2023. And got a job in an airline. Calvaria War (2026-2027) Somewhere in 2025, he accidentally entered a portal near Mt. Fuji. He was brought to "Neighborhood Dimension", and landed in a small nation named "Calvaria". He was greeted by King Vittarno II, the king of Calvaria at that time. He was in confusion why he came to their dimension. Surprisingly, the King answered he was one of the "chosen people" as no one can enter the portal and he accidentally entered it. The portal itself was placed by the King as he wanted to seek help from another world. He was then asked to give them help in order to win the war, and he agreed. He made a contract with "The Core", a humanoid entity who voluntarily used his/her power to keep the nation alive. After the contract was made, a treatment was done for him, by transplanting a mana gland in order to stabilise and improve his mana capacity. He was then taught by the King on how to use his own mana, and eventually, when Spinthir (the nation whose at war with Calvaria) attacked the capital city of Calvaria, he destroyed the entire army of Spinthir in just one single blow under 10 seconds. Adulthood and Work He came back to the real word after the Calvaria War ended. And continued his job. Three years later, he married with a former korean female artist, Choi Yewon, and started his own company, ''Pacifica Airlines WWIII When the USA (America) waged war against the world, he was asked by Cheonsa to help fighting against the evil government. HALO won many battles in many cities, and he helped Cheonsa by capturing the white house and colonize American territory. And eventually, he gave Cheonsa a chance to kill the President of America (in his demon form) in battle. After WWIII ended, he stayed in Amenria for a year , then established his own nation, the Federal Empire of Nihon, after having an agreement with Cheonsa. Appearance Han Young Gi's normal form is a tall, white, young and slim East Asian man with dark eyes and black hair. He is usually seen wearing a black suit. In some national-holidays, he usually wears a kimono. Apparently, he has his own battle uniform , which is a white coat with a hood. Personality He is known as a well-mannered person. Although, when he was a teenager, he is often called a "rude person", due to his spontaneity of saying swear words and blunt. He's also known as a "feminine" due to his ability on doing some house chores. As an adult, Younggi is known as the wisest man ever alive in the 21th century, even wiser than Cheonsa. He's willing to sacrifice his himself for God's will and has dedicated his own life to get rid of all evil in God's world. In the Federal Council, he's seen as a calm, wise, religious, yet strict person. He's straightforward and decisive. He hates any kind of dishonest person, and he won't hesitate to torture them mentally until they speak the truth. This resulted in Nihon government ranked as one of the most transparent government in the world, and government with the highest integrity. He kept all of the internal workings of the empire public, except some government secrets (such as HFB) in order to avoid panics. Due to his religious personality, he has a high sense of justice and peace. This is why he was appointed as Cheonsa's secondhand in HALO, in hope that it would create "a world without pain and suffering" by executing God's order to maintain peace and justice over the world. This resulted in the foundation of Federal Empire of Nihon, as he said in the first line of Nihon's Declaration of Independence "God had chosen Nihon to run His will on this world". In the battlefield, he's really strategic and is the tactician of HALO. He always tries not to destroy the entire field, something Cheonsa usually misses, and always prioritise to keep civilians away from the battlefield by making them an energy shield. However, outside the battlefield and the government, he's known as a kind, lovely, and cheerful man. Often seen laughing with his spouse(s), children and pets. In the imperial house, he's often seen cleaning the entire house, cooking with his spouse(s) or playing with his childs. His daughter thinks he is "the bast dad ever" despite she could only see him at night due to his work. He deeply cares and love his family more than anything, and would do anything for them. Powers '''Enchanced Strength Han Young Gi is stronger than the average human. Enhanced Durability His body is capable of handling bullets, or any physical attacks. Enhanced Speed Han Young Gi can move at a supersonic speed. Metal Manipulation Han Young Gi can create, shape and manipulate metal, a solid material (an element, compound, or alloy) that is typically hard, shiny, and features good electrical and thermal conductivity. He can manipulate metal at the atomic level and make it take different forms. He also demonstrated the ability to indirectly manipulate non-metallic objects via metal ores they may contain, for example the huge island that he levitated due to iron ore that were therein. He is also capable of creating powerful electromagnetic fields capable of moving and manipulating nonmetallic objects, as well as levitating them (he can also do this via force fields). * Electromagnetism Manipulation Younggi can create, shape and manipulate electromagnetism which (with the exception of gravitation) account for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics (excepting gravitation), and of course magnetism and electricity. * Magnetokinesis / Magnetism Manipulation Han Young Gi has comprehensive control over all forms of magnetism and utilizes that control to manipulate ferrous metals and achieve a variety of effects.He can even manipulate an entire planet's electromagnetic field. * Magnetic Flight Han Young Gi is capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. He interlaces with magnetic field lines in his immediate surroundings rather than along it. * Weapon/Blade Projection He's able to project weapons by using his metal manipulation ability. Unfortunately, it's limited by his imagination. * Blade Storm Generation A sub-power of Weapon/Blade Projection, can generate a blizzard of blades, and use them to attack, blind, confuse target, capture enemies, counter attacks, etc. * Organic Iron Manipulation Han Young Gi can control the traces of iron within organic matter and can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to potentially induce very limited effects. There are only 2.5 grams of iron in the bloodstream of a healthy human body and perhaps a gram at most in the rest of the body. * Magnetic Rays * Gravity Reduction * Electromagnetic Sight * Electrokinesis * Magnetic Projectile Yoounggi can use the pressure of magnetic fields to propel metal as projectiles, often combined with his electromagnetic ability Force-Field Generation He is able to make a mana-based shield, wall or field. Though he can create a metal-based shield, wall or field by using his metal manipulation ability, this ability is used more often as it's easy and more effective. One of his greatest shield ever made is Rho Ajax. It takes the form of a seven layered force field in the shape of an iridescent flower in reference to the rocket larkspur (Consolida ajacis) flower that bloomed from Ajax's blood as he died, with seven petals representing the seven layers of oxhide. Each flower petal layer has the defensive power of a fortress wall, and he cannot personally recall any thrown projectiles that would be capable of penetrating even the first layer. It is necessary for its user to provide constant mana/chakra to form the shield, and if it is damaged, they will feel pain and receive damage in accordance. Destructive Energy Manipulation Han Young Gi can create a mana-based destructive energy, capable of destroying anything without leaving a single trace by using the Sword of Rupture, which is an absurd-shaped sword (it's not even in the shape of a sword) kept in his treasury. It was owned by the king of Calvaria, then given to Han Young Gi after the Calvarian War ended. ???? A secret ability that Younggi has. He rather not to talk about this ability, as this ability is considered "against the nature". No one knows where he got this ability. A leaked footage found in ██████, showing he has an endless number of ██████, he can use ████████████████████████, with complete mastery in ██████, ██████, and ██████, including knowing which one is ██████████████████. He can instantly use and combine any number of them. Abilities Camouflage/Blending Han Young Gi can visually blend into surroundings by blending in with a crowd of people, allowing him to hide from pursuers. However, he's not fully hidden; as his appearance doesn't change. He gained this ability from his mentor in Aftokrator. This ability is similar to Blending in Assassin's Creed. Immunity to Diseases Han Young Gi's immune, digestive, and other organ systems are enhanced or evolved far beyond that of a normal human's. He's completely immune to every form of disease brought on by bacteria, viruses, or even parasites. Causality Perception Han Young Gi is able to see some of the near potential futures of people around him, but is unable to see the future of people he hasn't met. This ability makes him to easily predict his opponent's next move, similar to Sharingan. This is what he called "side effect" after getting a mana gland planted on his Yoon_Doo-Joon_in_IRIS2_Press.jpg|Han Young Gi after the 2045 Agreement chae2.jpg|Han Young Gi's first wife, Son Chae Young 130417dj_iris2_19_3.jpg|Han Young Gi in his uniform Trivia * His Calvarian DNA made him completely immune only to human disease. * Recently, he had measured his mana capacity. His mana capacity is one of the biggest among all Calvarian people, and the biggest among all humans. Despite he has a small mana gland, it can produce approx. 10 cubic metre (in a shape of a box, it's as big as a container cut in half). Category:Politics & War Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Leaders in Asia